dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 71: Happy Feet
In Antarctica, a Card Capsule falls off a ledge. A wind blows, and it activates into a Devincenzia. Meanwhile, at Area Fifty-Something, Susan is getting Ensa to chase the dot from a laser pointer. She’s almost dying of laughter. Then the Dino Holders go off. Susan reluctantly turns off the laser pointer and strides to the lab. When everyone has arrived, Link asks his traditional “Where is it?” “Yikes, go grab your parkas. It’s in Antarctica.” After grabbing about five layers of parkas, they transport. “Hey, Doc?” “OH, COME ON!” Dr. Cockroach screamed in frustration. “It’s a Devincenzia. BOB!” “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Triceratops!” Chomp’s summoning sequence plays. “Final Thunder!” It’s a hit. “Lightning Strike!” It’s a hit. “Lightning Spear!” It’s a hit. “Electric Charge!” It’s a hit. Chomp hits again with Electric Charge. “Thunder Bazooka!” It’s a hit. “Thunder Driver!” It’s a hit. The Devincenzia hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Lightning Strike. The Devincenzia hits with Ninja Attack. “Gatling Spark!” It’s a hit. “Element Booster! DinoTector, on!” The armor appears on Chomp. “Ultimate Thunder!” It’s a hit. The Devincenzia hits twice with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Lightning Spear. The Devincenzia hits with Ninja Attack. Chomp hits with Ultimate Thunder. “Plasma Anchor!” It’s a hit. The Devincenzia hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Electric Charge. The Devincenzia hits twice with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. The Devincenzia hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits with Electric Charge. He hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Thunder Bazooka. Devincenzia hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. He hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Electric Charge. He hits with Thunder Driver. He hits with Lightning Strike. The Devincenzia hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Cyclone. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp hits twice with Ultimate Thunder. He hits with Plasma Anchor. He hits with Gatling Spark. The Devincenzia hits with Ninja Attack. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Chomp uses Thunder Bazooka, but the Devincenzia knocks him away, defeating him. “Monster Slash! Bring in the thunder, Dracorex!” Princess’ summoning sequence plays. Princess hits twice with Electric Charge. The Devincenzia hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Ninja Attack. It hits twice with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Ninja Attack. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Devincenzia hits three times with Air-Raid Storm. Princess hits with Electric Charge. The Devincenzia hits with Air-Raid Storm. Princess hits with Electric Charge. Devincenzia hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Cyclone. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Ninja Attack. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. It hits with Cyclone. It hits twice with Ninja Attack. It hits with Air-Raid Storm. Princess hits with Electric Charge. Devincenzia hits with Dino Illusion right as Princess kicks it, defeating both. BOB picks up the cards and gives them to Insecto, who names it Angel. After he puts Angel’s cards into the Dino Holder, Beaky was sent into storage. They then go home, where Dr. Cockroach determines Angel to be a 18 on the Power Scale. Current Team Mushroom-25 Angel-18 Princess-18 Sid-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Spiny-17 Plates-17 Hyena-15 Chomp-14 Lizard Man-13 Grey-13 Crocs-9 Pachy-9 White Fang-5 Rhino-5 Salamander-4 Tusky-4 Buggy-2